Adam Lambert Can't Break Me
by vinesonwroughtironbars
Summary: Magnus throws a party and Alec is anxious to see his boyfriend. Everything seems to be running smoothly until an unexpected and celebrity guest shows up and crashes the party. Murder, love, struggle, more inside! First FanFic!
1. Love you

Alec's POV

The weather was warm tonight on the streets of New York. The normal party crowds filled the streets on their way to the hippest clubs. Of course, I wasn't heading to any place that those mundane's could imagine. I was with my friends heading to my boyfriend's flat. I groaned at Jace and Clary's flirting and just kept conversation with my sister, Isabelle. "So are you going to tackle him or take him on the floor when you see Magnus?" she teased. I was in a good mood tonight so let it go.

We didn't get there soon enough but late is better than never. I rang the buzzer and not long after heard his footsteps. "Welcome, young shadowhunters." Magnus chuckled and allowed us in. "What no hello kiss," he pouted, while pursing his bottom lip. I gave him a sly smile. "Come here, you," I purred and then laced my fingers in his hair. I pulled his lips down to mine and kissed him full on the mouth. After the kiss broke we smiled at each other. "I missed you, Alec, I know that you just left my place this morning, but those hours in between were painful." I could see his sincerity in his eyes. He pulled me close to him and then kissed the top of my head. "I missed you too, Magnus." We stood there like that, holding one another, for a few moments. I love my beautiful sparkly warlock. "Shall we go up to the party?" he asked without truly giving me a choice. "Sure," I agreed and then led me to the party.

It was packed with downworlders. All of the fairies flocked to Magnus once they saw him. I wrapped an arm around my boyfriend's middle, showing that he was mine. He enjoyed the gesture, loving that I was "marking my territory." The room was decked out in bright club like decorations. I knew not to drink the drinks on display because what had happened to Simon the first time we came here. Besides, Magnus would open up our special wine after everyone left. I saw my sister being promiscuous with a tall and muscular fairy. Jace and Clary were danicng dirty, and I couldn't look without puking. After a bit of conversation the doorbell rang. Magnus excused himself and left to answer the door.

I heard laughter and shouts of excitement on the stairwell. "Come in, come in, don't be awkward and stand outside." Magnus coaxed the guest. I listened to the footsteps and gasped at what I saw. Standing next to Magnus was a man with jet-black hair, heavy eyeliner, black leather gloves, black nail polish, and was clad in leather. My heart suddenly fell. It was the way that he looked at Magnus that made me insecure. I heard squeals from several guests as they scrambled towards the new comer.

The new guy looked like he went perfectly with Magnus. "Oh my God it's Adam Lambert," one of the guests squealed. I walked to one of the back corners and sat down. Adam Lambert is a warlock but he's also a singer from that show that Mundane's love, American idol. People say he has a magical voice, they really don't know how close they are to knowing the truth. I watched the crowd swoon over the singer. Magnus and Adam led them back into the party and all eyes were on them. A hand landed on my shoulder, and so I looked up. It was Jace. "You ok?" he asked as he sat down next to me. I sighed and then slapped on a fake smile. "Yeah, just tired I guess." Of coarse he didn't buy it. "Don't sweat it, bro, it's just a guy, he's not you." Of course he's not me. People don't swarm around me like he does.

I sat and watched Magnus admire Adam. Did he know my heart was aching? I wanted to spend time with my boyfriend. At this rate Magnus wouldn't notice if I left. Maybe that's what I'll do. "I'm out, if Magnus notices I'm gone, tell him that I don't feel good." I told Jace. I knew that if Clary wasn't still here he would have offered to go with me. Just as I guessed, he never noticed me cross the room and head for the stairwell. I turned my head to see my heart shatter on the floor. Adam had seen me leave and so he took advantage of the situation. He kissed Magnus. I didn't stay long enough to see my supposed boyfriend's reaction.

Magnus's POV

I pushed Adam off me the instant his lips touched mine. I heard the door slam shut and broke from the crowd to find Alec. He wasn't in the crowd. The only people not in the group were Clary and Jace. Clary had been swooning over Adam up until he almost kissed me.

"Jace," I panicked, "where's Alec?" He shook his head with a look of anger in his eyes. "He left," he scorned, "I don't blame him. He got tired of seeing you flirt with your new boy toy." Oh crap, how much had Alec seen? I had just abandoned him once Adam came. He's so insecure about himself and I just forgot about him, leaving him to watch Adam.

That had to be him who slammed the door. If that's the case, I might have the chance to catch up with him.

I walked back over to the crowd and yelled, "All right, everybody out! Party's over!" They all groaned but knew better than to disobey me. Adam was the last one besides me. "Even me? Adam asked playfully. "Especially you," I growled. He gave me a look of shock, "moi? Have I offended?" he asked trying to sound innocent. "Out! Now!" I ordered. He luckily ran out and did not turn back.

I followed him out and locked the door behind me. My mind was on one thing: find Alec. I panicked through the streets of New York. Mundanes

looked at me as if i were crazy. I passed by the local gay bar and growled at those who whistled at me.

Find Alec. Have to make amends with Alec. He has to be back at the institute. Alec is too smart to wander around New York at this hour. At least I hope so.

I heard the sound of crashing trashcans in the alley in front of me. "Go to Hell you Forsaken demon!" Alec yelled. I heard the demon scream and then die. Alec's breathing was heavy. I knew better than to approach him after a fight. I would have to let him come out of the alley.

I waited impatiently for him to come out. Finally Alec staggered out into the open. "Alec, you're hurt!" I exclaimed as I ran to him, but he pushed me away. "What's it to you?" He scoffed as he pulled out his stele. "I care about you, Alec, I love you." I told him tenderly as he began to heal himself. He laughed at my words and I felt a pang in my heart. "Go home Magnus, go to you're precious Adam. You're both so alike. You deserve each other."

He turned to walk away from me and I touched his shoulder to pull him back to me. "Don't you dare touch me! You forget the existence of you're boyfriend for 3 and a half hours and made me suffer watching you worship the guy. You didn't introduce me. You acted like I wasn't there. All that existed was stupid Adam Lambert, the razzle-dazzle singing warlock. Then he kisses you and you think you can just come after me!"

Alec had never raised his voice to me before. He was red in the face and fuming with anger. "Let me explain," I tried to start but his stare was so harsh. This wasn't my Alec that I was use to. I knew that he was tough and violent in battle, but he never acted like this to me. He's always kind, loving, and playful. "What's there to explain?" he scoffed as he stuffed his stele back in his pocket. "Adam is apparently more important than me. You've shown who you favor now go. I gave you myself and you took advantage of it."

My heart ached for him. I had made a terrible mistake. He began to walk away but I fell to my knees and hung my head low. "There is no excuse for what I have done," I murmured. I heard him stop dead in his tracks. I had to tell him everything while he was willing to listen to me. "He and I are old friends. It's always nice to have friends with benefits when a life of a warlock can be so lonely. I had invited him so that he could meet you, the one I chose. I wanted him to see the reason he and I could only be friends. I love you, Alec. I was a fool to let myself continue to be dazzled by him. I hurt you and treated you poorly. I deserve to have you walk away and never come back. I'm sorry that I failed you."

He was silent for a while. Then, when I had lost all hope of redemption, he offered his hand to me. I happily took it and then looked up to see a tender smile on his face. "I love you, too," he whispered and then pulled me into arms. "Can we go home?" he asked with a seductive intention. And so I whispered, "yes, my love, yes we can."


	2. Making Up

**All right so I never intended to make a continuation of this story but one review that mentioned the love of Alec's seductive intentions caused me to rethink it. So on with the story! **

**P.S. Sorry for the switch in tenses. The novel that I'm working on is in third person and so that's how my writing style is right now. **

* * *

Chapter 2

_Making up _

Magnus pulled Alec all the way back to his flat, not that he really had to pull because Alec was just as willing to get back to the cozy apartment as he was. The pair ran through the streets of the city anxious to get their hands all over the other. Of course, they weren't running fast enough for their pleasure, but they continued to push forward because of their needs.

It wasn't long before they were finally at the door of Magnus's flat. The Warlock fumbled with his keys while his boyfriend occupied himself with nuzzling his face into Magnus's back. The two of them were anxious to be not only in the warmth of the sparkly Warlock's cozy flat, but be consumed by the heat of one another.

After several unsuccessful tries Magnus finally opened the door and pulled the two inside of the loft. They hurried up the stairs touching and exploring one another. Magnus, with his Warlock advantages, stayed aware of the stairs so that his loving boyfriend wouldn't trip and hurt himself. He felt silly at first for worrying about his boyfriend falling on the stairs. After all, Alec was a shadowhunter and had suffered far worse injuries, but after a second thought he came to the conclusion that Alec was his boyfriend and therefore he did not want any unnecessary damage to be done to the man that he loved.

Once in the living room Magnus led Alec to the couch where he instructed his boyfriend to lay down. Alec happily did as Magnus said and waited for the Warlock to join him. So many thoughts were rushing through Alec's head; the one on highest priority was that Magnus loved him.

Alec never thought that he was capable of being loved. He always thought of himself as a shadowhunter, never as a person with interests other than his job. His job was his life, but somehow he had managed to catch the attention of the magnificent warlock who was now laying himself on top of Alec. There was something different about Magnus that took him only a moment to realize what it was. Magnus was shirtless. His muscles were perfect and his body was amazing.

Alec's thoughts quickly became hazy for they were being overpowered by the heavy scent of Magnus's cologne. His lips crashed with those of the warlock's and a wave of utter bliss overpowered him. It was always like this with Magnus. He was powerless to his boyfriend's love. The kissing continued with passion and caused sounds of wanting to erupt from both of the men.

"Bedroom, now," Alec panted.

This shocked Magnus quite a bit because their play had never passed third base and never had Alec demanded to go to the bedroom as he just had. The warlock of course did not complain. He wanted nothing more than to please his beautiful boyfriend who loved him.

Without another thought Magnus crawled off of Alec and took his boyfriend's hand. If they kissed on the way there they wouldn't get there fast enough. They ran into the bedroom and slammed the door so that Chairman Meow could not get in.

Magnus looked into Alec's eyes before he proceeded forward. Alec wanted this as much as he did and so the undressing began.

Once they were both bare of clothing and the kissing had gotten sloppy due to lust, Magnus grinned and chuckled the words that made Alec tingle with excitement.

"Time to pop your cherry."

* * *

**Hey everyone, thanks for reading. I can't believe that I'm actually making this into a story, but I am. I'll try to update as often as I can but next week is looking pretty busy with me: projects and my first art show that my work is being shown in. I'm writing a few other stories along with a novel and a novella, and then there's schoolwork and piano practice so I'm a busy bee. Anyway, thanks for all your support, I'll try and update ASAP. **


	3. Rise and Shine

**Thank you xocanoodle for the lovely review. I'll try to continue to update this one as much as I can. My mind is so frazzled write now I can't remember which Author's note I wrote where, but in one of them I mentioned just how busy I've been, but I'll try my hardest to get this story rolling so that I can have more happy readers.**

**All right, enough of my meaningless blabber, ON WITH THE MALEC-ICIOUSNESS!!!!**

Chapter three

_Rise and Shine _

Magnus woke to the feel of Alec stirring in his arms. The young shadowhunter had done more than shared the warlock's bed last night. Alec was no longer just Magnus's boyfriend; no he was so much more; he was his love and now his lover. He watched the waking shadowhunter open his eyes and find his. They were face to face and holding each other closely.

"Good morning, love." Magnus murmured as Alec greeted him with a smile.

Alec, before speaking, lifted his lips to the Warlock and offered a good morning kiss.

"Good morning, beautiful." Alec whispered and then wrapped his arms around the warlock's neck.

They cuddled for a little while and kissed. Magnus took advantage of the mornings when Alec put aside the need to rush out of his flat at freaking six o'clock in the morning. Rarely did Magnus get the chance to just lie in bed with his boyfriend and just be. Alec had a job and so did Magnus, but the shadowhunter never knew when he would be needed. Alec was always on call, and therefore he had to be ready to get geared up at the institute at any forsaken hour of the damn day.

Magnus had suggested that Alec keep an extra suit of gear at the flat but the shadowhunter declined the offer.

"Shall I make breakfast for us?" Alec asked as he crawled out of bed and searched around for his clothes.

The warlock marveled at Alec's perfect form and pouted when he became covered by simple black clothing.

"No, darling, I'll whip us up something." Magnus beamed as he rose to put together an outfit from his closet.

The warlock pulled on a pair of tight black leather pants and a snug band t-shirt with his favorite pair of combat boots. He ran to his large bathroom and fixed his hair and make up, careful to apply just the right amount of glitter and hair gel.

After a half an hour of glamming himself up, Magnus strutted into the living room where his ever so lovely boyfriend was sitting on a stool at the island counter. With a snap of his fingers, a complete breakfast appeared on the counter.

"Walah!" Magnus exclaimed and then hurried to sit next to Alec.

The shadowhunter was glowing this morning. His insecurities had vanished and he was all smiles. He laughed at Magnus's giddiness, it was quite entertaining. After all, the man that he loved was happy, and so he was happy.

"So what are you doing today?" Magnus asked as Alec stuffed his face with waffles.

Alec looked at his smirking boyfriend and tried to talk.

"Now, now, you know better," Magnus teased, "it's not polite to talk with your mouth full."

Alec rolled his eyes and then properly finished eating so that he could talk.

"I got a call while you were getting ready." Alec answered his boyfriend who now was pouting. "No, hey, don't worry, I'll be back. I promise."

It's funny how those two words reassured the troubled warlock. He believed Alec.

The shadowhunter finished eating and then said his goodbyes to his boyfriend.

"Hurry back to me," Magnus whispered in Alec's ear, and then sent the shadowhunter on his way.

When Alec got back to the institute his friends were steamed, but he didn't carry. He ignored their yelling and simply hurried to his room to gear up. His mind was still on Magnus but it was slowly transitioning into battle mode. The sooner he was done with this the sooner he could get back to Magnus. He would be back in the arms of his loving warlock. The thought made him smile, almost causing him to forget about the battle.

He was brought back to the present by the sound of his sister pounding on his door.

"Get your lazy butt out here or I'm kicking down this door! You have ten seconds to get out or else I'm coming in!"

That was a threat enough, he didn't want his sister in his room. He flew to the door and ran out, leaving his sister to follow him.

"Finally," Jace groaned.

He was in no mood to deal with Jace this morning and his impatience. He was definitely not in the mood to deal with the fireball red head that Jace called his girlfriend. Clary only had a few months of training, but there she stood hanging on Jace's arm in full gear.

"Ok, so what's the deal, it's the morning so no demons are out yet? What did I drag my butt out of bed for, surely not stand here and look stupid."

The three of them just stared at Alec, trying to comprehend Alec's smart-ass mood. This wasn't like Alec at all.

Alec got the 411 on the situation on the way to the crime scene. It was a downworlder murder. He watched Clary carefully as they walked. She seemed nervous, and it wasn't her normal nervous either, this wasn't different, this was fear. Jace seemed to notice too because he was keeping a close eye and hold on her. She was murmuring something and Jace was trying to soothe her but nothing seemed to work.

"Clary, _he's _dead. It can't be what you're thinking." Jace's words should have calmed him but they didn't.

Clary just kept shaking her head and stayed close to Jace, which would prove to be for the best.

When they got to the crime scene they were shocked to find a dead fae. What made Alec's heart stop was what laid beside the corpse, a studded black leather glove.

**So, does anyone get where this is going. :p I hope so. Love you all!**


	4. Suspect, Suspicion, and Jace's Big Mouth

**Thank you everyone who has been reading and reviewing this story. I'm having so much fun writing. As for the leather glove… well, you'll just have to wait and see what evil plot unfolds. MWHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!**

**ON WITH THE SHOW! Or as they say in the Deep South (which, I am not from, I'm from the Northern South if that makes any sense) ON WITH IT BOY! Well girl, gah you all know what I mean! ROLLING ON THE RIVER! **

**Ok, I think I got it all out of my system.. The next chapter will be coming to you shortly in five…four….three…two…one! **

Chapter Four

_Suspect, Suspicion, and Jace's Big Mouth_

Alec walked over to the glove and studied it carefully. He studied the stitching and the studs, and tried to pull some theory together. A thought danced in the back of his head that he shot down every time that it dared to enter the front lobes of his brain. Surely a hand full of people wore black leather gloves; it wasn't just one single person's trademark. That would be silly, and the market would be useless. Unfortunately, the little voice in his head was screaming at him to use his logic.

Clary walked over to Alec, some how knowing that he was worried about the owner of the glove. Clary wasn't Alec's favorite person, but at times she was sweet and somewhat calming. She was careful when putting a hand on his shoulder, she knew better than to be forceful with him.

"He was with you all of last night." Clary's voice was as soft as the wind in grain field.

It relaxed him and made him think of soft valleys and sunny skies. Her words weren't a question though. They were a statement. She was trying to show him that she doubted that the glove belonged to Magnus. He gave her a gentle smile and then watched her turn her head towards Jace, who was examining the corpse.

Jace smoothly strutted over to his girlfriend and tenderly took her small hand in his. His eyes fell to the leather glove on the ground and a worried look crossed his face.

"Never thought that your boyfriend was into murder. I hope that you think chain-gang suits are sexy cause he'll be wearing one for a long time." Clary automatically slapped Jace and then kneed him where it hurt.

Isabella ran to Alec's side and did what she could to reverse what Jace did. It didn't help though because now, as he looked at the glove, it looked like it was Magnus's size.

Isabella bent over the glove and examined it closely. She let out a relieved sigh when she saw that the fingerless glove was in fact new.

"Alec, it doesn't even look like it's been warn, the seems aren't even pulled and if you look closely enough you can see that it's pleather." Isabella's confidence comforted Alec.

He left out a sigh of relief for he knew that Magnus would never wear pleather. Magnus once lectured Alec on the effects that faux furs and pleather had on the warlock's skin. Alec didn't believe any of it when he was told that the fake material gave him rashes because he was allergic to products that were too cheap to be real. If Magnus was to wear leather he would wear the real thing, not some knock off.

"Magnus would never wear that." Alec laughed, causing Clary to smile and nod in agreement.

The fireball red head now turned to her boyfriend and made him apologize to Alec. It was a grumbled apology but at least it was something. Alec thought he was just in a bad mood because he probably didn't get any action from Clary last night because she was probably worried about Alec. No matter how much Alec didn't like her, she was a sweet girl and he had to give her props for that. You can't hate someone for being incredibly nice and thoughtful.

"So what exactly are we dealing with?" Alec asked as he ran his fingers through his hair.

Isabelle turned to him and let her mind muse over the details of the corpse. She thought about the way Clary had been afraid before they had gotten to the scene of the crime. Isabelle had been afraid too, but she didn't let it show. Then again, her father wasn't evil. He was just a shadowhunter.

Jace kept a tight hold on his girlfriend. He didn't like the feeling that was in the air. Something wrong off, and it was familiar. The familiar part was what shook him the most. Erie and familiar together was never a good thing. Clary seemed to be the one with the answers in her head. He could see the cogs of her brain working. She was biting her lip as she now stared at the dead fae.

"A murder with a plan." Clary finally answered Alec's question after many moments of awkward silence.

They all nodded their heads and then decided that there was nothing more that they could do here. Normally Alec wanted to head back to Magnus's flat but he needed a shower and to change his clothes, but most of all he needed to get out of his gear. So with a reluctant smile he agreed to go back to the institute and began walking.

Once Alec was back in his room he began to shed off his gear. He set his blade on top of the dresser and then began to peel of his clothes. He turned to the laundry basket and decided that he should also do his laundry before he left because his hamper was nearly full.

He was now stripped down to nothing but his boxers. The room was as frigid as an icebox so he had to make the text quick so that he didn't freeze. He picked up his phone from his bed and slid it open and texted Magnus as he walked to his dresser to grab a pair of boxers.

Alec: Hey, I'm done for the day. Miss me?

Magnus: Quite terribly. Do you miss me, love?

Alec: I always do when we're apart. Are you busy?

Magnus: Not at the moment, I don't have an appointment until the middle of the afternoon. Are you coming over?

Alec: I'll be over as soon as I take a shower and do my laundry. Then I'll be right over. Sound like a plan?

Magnus: Yes!!!!! Hehe! I can't wait! I'll be waiting.

Alec: I love you.

Magnus: I love you, too.

Alec slid the phone shut and then grabbed a pair of boxers from one of the drawers. He smiled at the thought of being with the warlock again soon. He never liked to be away from him, but now that he had already done his work today he wouldn't have to be away. He could be with his warlock all day unless duty called tonight. Hopefully that wouldn't happen and he could spend the night once again in Magnus's arms.

**All right folks. I'm having so much fun writing this and I'm so glad to hear that you all are loving it, too. Do you know what would get me to write more stuff that you love to read? Clicking that little green button down there and leaving a review. A certain review was what got this story to even be a chapter story. Originally it was a one shot. So more reviews means more Malec-iousness. I'm currently neglecting the novel I'm writing, which makes me feel bad, because of the wonderful reviews I'm getting for this story. So stay tuned. I LOVE YOU ALL!!!!**


	5. Chilling Like Frozen Hot Chocolate

**Hey everyone! Thanks for the reviews! So I was going to write this as soon as I posted the last one but I was beat. Now I'm up and running again. Last night I also gave some loving to my much-neglected novel. Seriously, I couldn't leave Mary, my main character, sitting in New York traffic forever. So any way I had some kinky ideas for this chapter but I had to remind myself to keep it T so I decided to keep it classic Malic. Love you all!**

Chapter Five

_Chilling Like Frozen Hot Chocolate_

When Alec finally made it to the Warlock's door he struggled to press the intercom button, for his hands were full of goodies. He managed with his nose, to press the big red button and then waited for Magnus to answer. Luckily, he only had to wait a moment to hear his boyfriend's voice on the other end.

"Come in, love!" The warlock encouraged him.

The door unlocked and opened, to reveal his sparkly boyfriend.

"Oh! You brought treats! You didn't have to do that, my dear. Here let me give you a hand with those." Magnus took the bag that was covering Alec's face at the moment. He tried to figure out how the shadowhunter had managed to carry all that without dropping anything.

Alec let out a sigh of relief that he could actually see. He had been using his peripheral vision to get here and now he could see his boyfriend without a challenge. Now he was only holding two small bags in each hand. Magnus leaned in and placed a chaste kiss on the shadowhunter's lips, earning a shiver to run down Alec's spin. They didn't waste time getting up into Magnus's apartment. Truthfully, Alec had wanted to get back in since he left this morning, not now he was back again and everything was just peachy.

"You went to Serendipity's!" Magnus exclaimed as he put the bag down on the table.

Alec let a mischievous smirk creep up onto his face. He knew just how much his boyfriend loved the restaurant and so he thought he'd stop by and treat Magnus to something sweet. He had planned to actually take the warlock there, but then after a second thought he realized that he really just wanted to curl up on the couch or in bed with his boyfriend and let the day slip away in the arms of his sparkly warlock.

Alec smiled warmly at his boyfriend, who not counting the sparkles, was glowing from last night. He had to admit that he had been the same way this morning, but the crime scene had rid him of that glow. Luckily, the warlock embraced the shadowhunter and met him in a full on the mouth kiss. That was exactly what Alec had been waiting for. He never got enough of kissing Magnus. His boyfriend was just so warm and he made Alec feel whole. Chairman Meow was scratching at Alec's leg, probably wanting some of the food he had brought, but he put the thoughts of the cat's wants aside and focused on his sparkly lover.

Magnus broke the kiss and pulled Alec to the treats. Alec laughed at the appetite of the warlock. He waited patiently for his boyfriend to reach the special surprise that he had bought just to make Magnus giddy. Moments passed like honors while he watched his boyfriend dig into the bag and pull out the giant teacup that had been capped for travel.

"FROZEN HOT CHOCOLATE!" Magnus yelled with delight.

That was exactly the reaction that he had wanted. The warlock's eyes lit up as he turned to look at Alec. He had definitely made the right choice in buying the treat. Magnus ran to Alec and rewarded him with a kiss. Alec couldn't help but laugh at his boyfriend's excitement, it was too funny to see an eight hundred or three hundred year old warlock getting excited about something so simple as a frozen hot chocolate.

After Magnus had calmed down he and Alec put their food together on plates and took them over with their frozen hot chocolates to the coach. They cuddled and talked as they ate, and enjoyed their time together. Just when Magnus thought that they were about to canoodle Alec took a deep breath and let his mind slip away to another world.

"Is something on your mind, love?" Magnus asked as Alec stared off into the distant.

The shadowhunter nodded and then put his hand on top of Magnus's.

"What is it, darling?" Magnus asked.

Alec slowly turned his head so that he could look at his boyfriend.

"A fae was murdered. Clary's freaking out and it's not her normal freaking out. Something has got her scared, like really scared." Alec wasn't sure if she should tell him about the glove or Jace's accusations.

He knew he shouldn't say anything about Jace. First of all, it was pointless. Second of all, Jace wasn't exactly the topic of choice for Magnus.

"We found a pleather studded glove, surprisingly new, at the crime scene." Alec was careful about how he said the words, for he did not want Magnus to think he was accusing him.

Luckily, the warlock wrapped his arms around the shadowhunter and nuzzled his face into Alec's neck.

"You're worried?" Magnus asked as he placed a kiss in the crook of Alec's neck.

Alec nodded slightly and then let out a breath of relief when Magnus took his face in his hands. Their lips met in a tender kiss. He tasted the hot chocolate on the warlock's lips and leaned into him.

"He didn't do it." Alec thought to himself. "I know it in my heart."

And so the pair of men spent the afternoon cuddling and all of Alec's fear's melted away.


	6. Pandemonium

**Hey everyone, sorry about it taking me a while to update. As you read if you're reading my other story, I've been busy. Wednesday and Thursday were pretty hectic. I got into Passing Through, my other Mortal Instruments FanFiction, but now I'm taking the time to work on this story and my House of Night Fanfiction. Passing Through is a Jace and Clary story with an OC, and the Trouble with Erik is a Loren and Zoey story with Erik as the antagonist (for those of you who read HoN). I don't know how many of my MI readers read house of night, I read the majority of teen vampire novels but there are a few series that I haven't read. On my profile is a list of the books that I love, and mostly have currently read, so if you are in need of a good book to read check out my profile and hit the books. All right, enough with my obnoxiously long author's note. Let's get a rollin' on the river. **

Chapter Six

_Pandemonium _

The sun was setting on the horizon of New York City when Alec got the call from Isabelle to join the gang at Pandemonium tonight. Alec was currently snuggled up with his favorite warlock and enjoying his alone time with him. He didn't want to leave the flat if he didn't have to. He was about to reject his sister's invitation when Magnus took the phone and told her that they would be there. It was settled; there was no way of getting out of this. Magnus ended the call and then handed the small silver phone back to Alec. The shadowhunter took it with a sigh and then set it back on the bedside table.

"We should start getting ready." Magnus chimed as he unwound his arms from around his boyfriend.

The warlock sat up and slid out of bed, causing the shadowhunter to groan in protest to the loss of warmth.

"I'm going to hop in the shower. Make yourself at home." Magnus announced while giving Alec a look full of mischief.

There was no denying that Magnus was up to something, but there was also no denying that it would be near impossible to get out of what the warlock had planned. And so Alec kissed his boyfriend chastely on the lips, grabbed his cell phone and then headed out to the living room.

He took a seat on one of the barstools at the island counter of the kitchen. The kitchen was an absolute mess. He would have to do something about that later, but for now he merely pulled out his phone and scrolled through the list of texts. Some were from Jace. He was still a bit mad at Jace for what he had said earlier today, but for now he'd have to put that out of mind and deal with it later. He didn't want to make a scene in front of Magnus. If anyone would make a mistake it would be Jace.

The next text was from Clary. She was making sure that he was ok. She was still worried about him even after she knew that he was safe and sound in the home of the warlock. He decided to send her a quick message that she probably wouldn't respond to right away because Isabelle was probably forcing her into some silly outfit to go clubbing in.

Alec: I'm fine. Thanks for caring though. Magnus is in the shower and after he's done and ready we should be on our way.

Less than thirty seconds later Clary sent a response.

Clary: Oh, good. Magnus has to get ready…this could be a while.

Alec: I know… the man spends a whole freaking hour doing make up and hair. But you gotta love him.

Clary: Yep. Hey, I'm really sorry about Jace this afternoon. I gave him a lecture and a proper punishment once we got back to the institute.

Alec: It's ok. You didn't have to do that, he isn't five, he knows better. Do I even want to know the punishment?

Clary: I know, but I'm with him so I felt bad. Oh, the punishment, pretty much he wasn't allowed to a) touch, kiss, hug me all day or at least until we go clubbing. When that didn't work I tried plan b, which was he couldn't be around me all day. So I pretty much just stayed in my room all day and drew.

Alec: Ha. That must have been rough on him.

Clary: Yeah, I told him if he can't do the time don't do the crime. Oh crap, your sister is coming for me. See ya soon.

Alec: Run while you still can! See ya soon.

Alec found himself laughing: it had been a while since he had actually laughed at something that Clary had said. His train of thought was broken by the sound of Magnus opening the door. The warlock was dressed in tight leather pants with studs down the sides. He wore a tight t-shirt with torn mesh on it, and topped it off with a pair of leather boots that were studded.

"Come on, darling. You really didn't think that I was going to let you go out looking like you do every day?" Magnus groaned and then grabbed his boyfriend by the arm.

Magnus dragged the shadowhunter back into the bedroom and stripped him down. Magnus snapped his fingers and suddenly tight leather pants, a tightly fitted t-shirt with a leather jacket and sleek leather boots appeared on the shadowhunter.

"So much better." Magnus sighed with relief. "If you're going to wear black you might as well do it right, and by right I mean wear leather, it's so much yummier. No offence to your other clothes."

Alec groaned when he looked in the mirror. This was so not him, but he would do it for Magnus, only for Magnus.

"You look so good that I could kiss you." Magnus gawked.

"Then why don't you." Alec taunted the warlock with a smirk.

Magnus happily obliged, and then in one single motion he swooped his boyfriend into his arms and captured the shadow hunter's lips.

They arrived at Pandemonium not long after the others. Magnus pulled them right onto the dance floor and began to dance with his boyfriend. Alec wasn't surprised when he saw Jace giving into Clary's command, he was going to worship her tonight to make up for everything. She had put distance between them to teach him a lesson and now he would do anything he could to please her. By the way they were dancing he was doing everything she wanted. It was almost like sex, hell it was sex without penetration. The faces she was making as Jace's hands groped her as he kissed her neck and grinded on her was one of pure ecstasy. Simon and Isabelle were getting it on, and that was not something that he could watch.

Magnus had their fronts together and was moving against him. Alec would now succumb to his boyfriend's every whim. He got into it with Magnus, he let go of all his resistance of this kind of PDA and let his body take control. It got even better when "forever" by Chris brown started playing.

The two men moved in sync and it was magical. Alec let his hands roam lower than before so that only his hand separated their groins, which caused Magnus to growl in pleasure. The song only made Alec bolder. He pulled his hand away and sealed their fronts together as the swayed to the music and kissed sloppily. It was just so hot that when the song was over they barely noticed the change in song until Alec heard the singer's voice for the first time. It was Adam Lambert's song "For Your Entertainment". Alec pulled away from Magnus with a gasp and ran for the bar.

Magnus ran after Alec knowing very well why his boyfriend was upset. The song currently playing after all had been written about the one and only Magnus Bane far before Magnus had met Alec. He found Alec ordering a shot at the bar. The shadowhunter was not one for alcohol, so he must have been truly hurting if he was choking down a shot. He took a seat beside his boyfriend and offered him a hug, which he took.

"I'm sorry." Magnus said loud enough so that his boyfriend could hear over the music.

He knew very well that his boyfriend had understood immediately who the song was about, and that it wasn't just Adam's voice being blasted that had caused the flood of pain.

"Not your fault. You didn't choose the song." Alec admitted as he leaned into his boyfriend. He didn't want to get upset tonight. He was going to enjoy his time with Magnus.

After the song was over they headed back out onto the dance floor and continued their hot smut like dancing until an unwanted man was in their company.

"Can I cut in?" Adam asked while tapping Alec on the shoulder.

Before Alec could open his mouth to respond with something quite crude Magnus answered for him.

"No. Can't you see I'm quite busy here with my _boyfriend_?" Magnus spat and then continued to grind against Alec, only harder than before, which cause Alec to moan.

"You call that _thing_, a boyfriend." Adam taunted causing both Alec and Magnus to fume.

Luckily Magnus was in control of the situation. He knew that anything Alec said Adam wouldn't pay attention to. Magnus would have to send Adam off on his own. Magnus pulled his boyfriend even harder against him, wanting Alec to know that he wanted him and only him and to let him deal with Adam.

It didn't take Alec very long to get the message. He danced with Magnus and let his boyfriend do the talking. All he had to do was enjoy the-oh-too-pleasant sensations that his boyfriend was giving him.

"Alec is not a thing! He is my boyfriend, and what I had with you can't even compare to what I have with him. We had lust Adam, we were fun buddies, friends with benefits because a warlock's life gets lonely. I have Alec now, and we love each other. Now walk away or I'll start something that you wished you could have run from."

Alec couldn't believe how strong Magnus was while still feeling the pleasures of their contact. He thought that Magnus was even sexier than before. Magnus was just so sexy when he was angry.

"Very well, Bane. Have it your way. For now that is. Remember that you chose this. You'll regret the day you turned down Adam Lambert."

Magnus paid no mind to Adam for his focus was now on his loveable boyfriend.

"Where were we?" Magnus asked with a smile.

"Right here." Alec answered as he slammed his groin into Magnus and then captured the warlock's lips with his in a hungry and passionate kiss.

**Hey everyone. Thanks for reading. I hope to update soon. I'm going to work on my book for a little bit and then the next chapter of the Trouble with Erik. So I tried to make this chapter longer than the others and I had success. It's not as long as my newest chapter of Passing Through, but it's close. **

**Now please be the amazing people that you are and leave a review so that I will be inspired to post sooner. **

**I LOVE Y'ALL!!!!**


	7. The Drama Queen and His Pity Party

**Hey everyone! Sorry about the long wait. Life is just crazy sometimes, you know? So I can't even say that I've neglected this story to pay attention to my novel because I've neglected it, too. I've been hooked on my HoN story. I recently updated Passing Through. It also took me a while to figure out what I was going to do with this chapter. So some news that I'm anxious about… SAT scores come back on Thursday. Anyway, thank you all my dedicated readers, again I apologize for the wait. I'll be updating soon, I hope. My next thing to work on is to get some more pages of my novel written and then write the next chapter of Passing Through. Please leave a review on the way out. ****J**

Chapter Seven

_The Drama Queen and His Pity Party_

Morning came once again when the sun began to rise above the horizon of Brooklyn. Two men laid together with tangled limbs under brightly colored sheets. Their heads rested on pillows of unusual sizes, and the drapes were pulled tightly closed. Magnus was the first to wake. He always preferred to wake before the shadowhunter so that he could see his boyfriend in his place of peace. Magnus gently ran his fingers tips across the boy's cheek and let out a sigh of adoration at the tenderness of the skin. Alec had scars all over his body, but luckily his face had been spared.

Alec looked like an angel while he was asleep. So many times Alec put up his guard and hid his true feelings from the world. He had no choice, it was part of the job. He couldn't afford to let an enemy see his weaknesses.

Alec's eyes slowly opened, and at first he had forgotten where he was. It didn't take him long to figure it out when he saw Magnus staring lovingly at him. The warlock pressed his lips ever so gently to those of the shadowhunter.

"Good morning, Love." Alec whispered against his boyfriend's lips.

The warlock continued to kiss the boy and pulled him closer.

"Good morning, Hun." Magnus moaned and then put more passion into the kiss.

Images of the night before flooded Alec's mind, causing a shiver to run down his spine. He quickly pushed them aside, and then focused on kissing his boyfriend. Unfortunately, his stomach began to rumble, causing Magnus to chuckle.

"Time to feed the shadowhunter." Magnus laughed and then began to get out of bed.

Magnus crossed the room to his closet and began to put together an outfit. He listened to his lovely lover rustling amongst the sheets as he attempted to stumble out of bed. Alec always seemed dazed when he woke beside Magnus. It tickled the Warlock to see the boy lazily rise from his slumber and then search the room for his discarded garments. Unfortunately, Alec found his black clothes that he had came in yesterday and decided to dress in those. Magnus should have known that he was pushing his luck by hoping that Alec would wear his outfit from last night.

By the time that Magnus was ready to start the day, make up and hair done with perfection, Alec had already made his way into the kitchen. The warlock found him with a cup of coffee in his hand and preparing omelets on the stove.

"Darling, you didn't have to do that. I could have whipped something up." Magnus whined at the sight of his boyfriend having to do work when he could so easily snap his fingers and have breakfast ready in an instant.

"I know, but I wanted to. Besides, it's not that hard." Alec protested causing a lazy smile to spread across Magnus's face.

The warlock sauntered over to the shadowhunter, and consumed him in embrace. They were both tired from the day before, not including the night after they left the club. Alec was happy to be with Magnus, despite his exhaustion. He knew that he would wake up at some point; most likely once he got some food in his system.

When breakfast was ready the pair sat down on the couch in the living room and turned on the TV. Alec didn't watch a lot of television, but he always found himself staring at the plasma screen when he was at Magnus's flat. The warlock had put it on E! News, which Alec had only watched a few times with his sister. The report that was currently playing didn't catch either of the men's attention until a video came up.

_"Last night Adam Lambert was spotted leaving Pandemonium, and the much loved music sensation was surprisingly alone." _The announcer stated.

Then Adam pushed his way through a crowd looking angry.

Magnus just laughed, which Alec didn't quite understand as to why. It wasn't really funny, it was more erie then anything.

"The superstar throws a pity party whenever he doesn't get his way. He's such a drama queen." Magnus continued to laugh.

Alec then understood. This wasn't the first time that Magnus had seen Adam act this way. He didn't know how long the two warlocks had known each other, but it had been long enough for Magnus to know how Adam acted when he didn't get his way.

"I use to tease him when he didn't get his way, with the song 'It's my party and I can cry if I want to.'" The warlock explained after stuffing his face.

Alec laughed for the first time this morning, which caused the Warlock to smile.

"So, Alec, what do you want to" Magnus was about to finish his sentence when he was cut off by the sound of Alec's phone ringing.

Alec pulled his phone out of his pocket, opened it, and then spoke into it.

"Hello."

After moments of waiting anxiously Magnus finally heard Alec respond.

"You've got to be kidding me.

Clary, he can't be, he's dead.

Who would be stupid enough?

Well, I know but.

Fine, but I really don't think these two cases are tied.

Do I need gear or can I just come by?

All right, see you in ten."

Alec hung up the phone and then sighed.

"Duty calls. I don't know if you're up for it but you can come if you want."

Magnus responded by giving his boyfriend a large smile.

"Seeing you at work. I wouldn't miss it for the world."

**Hey guys sorry for the shortness of the story. Writers block really suck. Hope you enjoyed it! **


	8. I Own These Streets

**Hey everyone! I'm really sorry for the wait. Life is just so crazy sometimes, you know. So I was determined yesterday to write this but I got side tracked with picking out my class ring, my parents are getting me one from Tiffany's! So I surprised myself a bit with this chapter. It's a bit dark. I think it's my mood. I apologize for the length, it's a bit on the short side. Enjoy!**

Chapter Eight

_I Own These Streets_

"You've got to be kidding me." Magnus huffed after Clary stepped back from corpse.

Alec looked at the warlock, signaling him to be quiet. Magnus nodded his head in apology. He knew that it was a treat to get to come along when he was not needed for his healing powers, and so he had to behave. He didn't want Alec's friends upset with the shadowhunter because he had brought his boyfriend along.

"I told you, Jace. You told me that _he_ wasn't back, but I'm telling you that he is. " Clary continued to rant.

"He's not, Clary. We saw him die. We saw him put in the casket. We saw the casket nailed shut and then put in the ground. This is not Valentine's doing!" Jace had to get it through Clary's head that her father was not behind this.

He couldn't prove that someone wasn't doing the evil man's dirty work, but he could prove that it physically wasn't Valentine. Unfortunately, that didn't make a difference to Clary. As long as someone was doing Valentine's deeds, her father was alive to her.

"Jace!" Clary yelled in frustration. "A fae and now a werewolf, this isn't some coincidence. You of all people should know that!"

Everyone just stared at the couple. They were not the type to fight so openly. Alec decided that this needed to be ended before it got bad. And so he stepped between the pair and pushed them apart.

"Give it a rest, you two. You both are right and you're both wrong."

Magnus smiled, for he was proud that it was his boyfriend who was the peacemaker.

"It's not a coincidence." Isabelle pitched in. "Clary's thinking along the right lines though, and Jace, lay off, you're being insensitive."

Magnus stepped forward. He needed to get the shadowhunters to work together again.

"May I suggest something?" The warlock asked, causing the shadowhunters to all turn to look at him.

"Go ahead." Clary murmured, and then looked down at the ground.

"Have you ever thought that maybe Valentine wasn't the only one who wanted to control and destroy shadowhunters. There are others. I suggest you get to researching."

Alec looked directly at Magnus and nodded. He knew that the warlock was disgusted by Clary and Jace's current behavior. He didn't have patience for that sort of behavior.

Alec spent the rest of his morning in the library researching. Quite frankly, it was quite boring. It wasn't like the information that they were looking for was going to be in the texts sitting in the library. This wasn't Harry Potter, the books didn't talk. He was searching through a large leather bound text that was making him drossy. Before he knew it he had fallen asleep against the parchment pages and had fallen into unpleasant dreams.

_The earth stood still, but was not silent. The night was gaining around him. He heard the sounds of cars passing by, and of doors being opened. The concrete jungle awaited him, only something was amiss for the street that he stood on was one that he had never seen before. He looked down to find only darkness at his feet. There in the blackness was a shimmer of light. He bent down and reached for it, but found himself unable to grasp the object. After a second try the object was not only tangible, but on his hand: it the black leather glove. He threw it off and watched it land on the ground, only now it was covered in blood. _

_ Lying beside the glove was the corpse of a fae and now one of a werewolf. Alec's breathing quickened, causing him to step back. Before there had been space behind him, but now there was a body. He was frightened: shadowhunters can't be afraid, not even in their dreams, but Alec was scared. _

_ Slowly, Alec turned to face the figure. He couldn't have expected what he saw. A man with blurry features stood before him. Alec tried to unravel the mysterious being, but he could only make out the broad shoulders and great height. His eyes traveled to the creatures face and he found nothing. The face was blank. There were not any features, just skin. _

_ The man reached for Alec, who dodged his grasp. The man followed him in the alley, confident in the fact that he would get his prey. Surprisingly, Alec tripped and now the man was able to get him. Alec let out a blood-curling scream for the man was hovering over him and throwing a knife towards his heart. _

Alec woke to the sound of his own screaming. His eyes flew open and he realized that he wasn't sitting at the desk anymore and he wasn't alone. Magnus had Alec wrapped up in his arms and was trying to calm the shadowhunter.

"Alec, it's all right. I'm here." The warlock coaxed.

Alec tried to control his breathing. He knew that he had to pull himself together. Magnus stroked his boyfriend's back, urging him to relax.

"That was the worst nightmare ever." Alec finally murmured.

The warlock rested his head on top of Alec's and then let out a sigh.

"What happened?" Magnus asked.

Alec shook his head in protest. He wasn't willing to speak freely of it. He didn't want to think about it.

"Valentine has a friend in the eternal." Magnus whispered in Alec's ear causing a fearful shiver to run down his spine.

The streets of New York were warm tonight. Mundanes walked through the streets laughing; some sober and some drunk. The man walked passed them with a sly smile on his face, and they returned his gesture with squeals of adoration. He owned these streets. He could have what and whoever he pleased. He would not let the warlock and shadowhunters stand in his way. He was determined to serve his master who had been a faithful friend to him up until his death. He would complete what his master had failed to do. The dream would be reality. He would rule them all in the place of his master, but there was only one problem. The girl, what would he do with the girl? Unlike her father he wanted to protect her, but she was one of them. She meant something to the warlock, and to the others. How could he protect her and show her the beauty of his world?

"Genius." The man laughed when a thought flooded into his brain.

The man continued to walk down the street, smiling at those who recognized him.

_ I own these streets. _

**So what did you think? Click the little green button and tell me. Here's some food for thought. More reviews means more chapters and sooner! Thank you for reading. **


	9. Fetch

**Hey everyone! Sorry for the super long wait. So I'm trying to spend some more time on my book. Portal Paintings is moving forward in progress. This month is just so busy. I'm doing college visits and just events like crazy. So, I know these are excuses but I really am quite a busy bee. It feels like I never get a break with schoolwork. Well, on with the story. Enjoy!**

Chapter Nine

_Fetch_

Magnus finished listening to what his boyfriend had to say about the dream. He was worried more than ever about Alec. The shadowhunter was standing in front of him, eyes cast downward at the floor and hands were held tightly to his sides. The warlock took his boyfriend into his arms and rested his chin on top of the shadowhunter's head. Alec held still, but not with tension in his body. He needed Magnus to hold him close and never let go.

The shadowhunter began to whimper and so Magnus held him closer. There wasn't much that Magnus could do for the boy because Alec rarely got like this. Never was the shadowhunter so rattled by something so easily. For the first time Magnus was scared as well. No good could come from two downworlder deaths, one being a fae and the other a werewolf. It opened too fresh of wounds, especially for Clary: the daughter of the man who started it all.

The warlock had understood from the beginning why the redheaded girl was so shaken. The fear of Valentine's return was still real to her. The man was buried in the ground, for they had all seen the corpse descend into the earth. Magnus needed to distract his boyfriend in some way. Even if the matter at hand was urgent, Alec needed to be distracted.

Alec looked up into the eyes of his boyfriend. Magnus chose the present moment to act on the need to distract Alec. His lips lowered to those of the shadowhunter's and tasted the sweetness of his mouth. Alec responded immediately by parting his lips for the warlock and then wrapping his arms around Magnus's waist. The gentle kiss soon became passionately heated make out session. They began to pull at the cloth that they were dressed in, wanting to rid the other of their coverings. All of this took place in the middle of the library.

By the time that they were both shirtless, Magnus led them over to the couch so that they could be comfortable. Alec laid down on his back and then opened his arms, signaling Magnus to come lay with him. The warlock happily obliged and then laid down, taking pleasure in the feeling of his bare chest against Alec's.

Their kissing quickly became fierce, and verged on animalistic. Their need for one another was so great that Alec didn't care about where or how he touched Magnus or vise versa even though they were in the library where anyone could walk in on them. Growls of wanting came from Magnus, who was enjoying playing rough with his boyfriend. Alec left a rough mark of possession on Magnus's neck, earning a gasp of pleasure from the warlock.

"Do it." Alec whispered in a husky voice. "I need you. Now."

A man walked in a store, setting off the little bell that hung over the threshold. He passed by the dust-covered books, knowing that none of them held the information that he was looking for. He let his fingers brush against the leather bound spines of the unsold books. Onlookers stared in awe at him. Most likely trying to discover the reason of his being here. The man simply laughed at their infatuation with him.

"Back again." The woman who owned the store laughed, earning a smile from the man.

He nodded his head, letting her know that what she thought was exactly what he was here for.

The woman turning gracefully on her heels, showing her back to him, and then motioned for him to follow her. The man didn't hesitate to follow the woman's lead to the room sectioned off from the rest of the store. They passed behind the tattered curtain to a room that was filled with books for his kind.

"Your books, sir." The woman motioned towards the books that she knew that he was looking for, that were sitting on a wooden table beside a leather armchair. He did not thank the woman, for the woman knew better than to expect so. Her role was simply to be a convenience to the man, and nothing more.

He seated himself in the chair, relaxing into the comfort of the leather. He looked over at the stack of books that were at his side. They were books of spells from a time oh so long ago. The man searched through the ancient pages, searching for the solution to his problem. When the man found just what he was looking for he let out a laugh that could make angels tremble.

A second man entered the room. This one was young and plain compared to the man in the chair.

"Master." The boy greeted the man with a bow. "Alexandra informed me that you had found what you were looking for. How can I be of assistance?"

The man smiled at his young apprentice. The boy was a fast learner, and he was a loyal servant. He trusted Leo, and not to mention that he was highly intelligent.

"I need you to call Katherine. I will not be making an appearance tonight at the event tonight. And after you finish that, I'd like for us to go for a walk in the garden."

"As you wish, Master."

_As you wish, Master._ He liked the sound of that. Leo would do.

The boy turned to leave but his master's voice stopped him dead in his tracks.

"And, Leo, fetch me a vampire."

**Dun, Duh, Duh. Sorry for the cliff hanger. And for the length. I know, I have a feeling that this story is on it's way towards the end. It still has maybe five or six chapters left but I think some of my readers or most probably have already figured out what is going to happen. Well, I hope to be posting again soon. Thanks for reading. Please leave a review. **


	10. This Means War

**Hey everyone! I am so sorry for the long gap in between updates. I've been on spring break touring colleges and have been reading a lot. When I read I don't really feel like writing. Anyway, I feel this story is sadly coming to a close. That is, unless, if you, my loyal readers, tell me what you want to see. I'll cut this AU short and simply say this. Tell me what you want and you just might see it. Enjoy!**

Chapter Ten

_This Means War_

The two men who were collapsed on the coach laid together unsuspecting the next event. Magnus's coat was draped over the pair to hide their bodies from unworthy eyes, but in the following moments it wouldn't make a difference. The unlocked door to the library opened and in walked Alec's mother, Maryse walked in. She had been expecting to find her son with the warlock but not in the situation that she stumbled upon. Her eyes widened at the sight of her son lying naked with the ancient warlock, only covered by a long coat.

She couldn't help but let out a shriek.

"By the Angel! Mother!" Alec gasped as he groped at the coat.

Maryse turned around to avert her eyes.

"Get dressed, both of you!" She commanded as she placed her hand upon her heart.

This was not a situation that she had expected to find herself in with her son. Isabelle would have been more careful and probably have kept it in her room. Jace she might have expected this from. She couldn't help but laugh at the fact that Jace and Clary thought that they were keeping their sex life on the down low. If anything, their secret was anything but. Alec on the other hand, used to be a shy boy. She couldn't believe that her son had changed so much and she had missed it.

Once her son and the warlock were dressed she shyly looked them both over. Alec was holding the warlock's hand and Magnus was smiling down at her son.

"Alec go suit up. We've got trouble." Maryse commanded her son.

He didn't hesitate to comply. Alec pecked a quick kiss on the warlock's lips and then rushed out of the room.

"As for you." Maryse said to the warlock. "I guess it's time we had a talk."

Magnus nodded. Though he dreaded having this conversation with Alec's mother, he knew that it needed to be done.

"Before you say anything, Maryse. I want to apologize for earlier. We should have locked the door or gone to his room or even back to my flat. I assure you that it had not started out like that. He was studying but he was so tired that he fell asleep. Then he had a bad dream and it really shook him. It's rare that something like a dream rattles him as this one did. I was trying to comfort then and then well you already know. I understand your concern as a mother and I'm not trying to talk my way out of this. You and I have never formally mentioned the topic of Alec and I, but I want you to know that I care deeply for your son. I love Alec. I know that you must think that I'm using him for his youth or that this is just a fling, but it's not. Alec is a very special boy. No one has ever attracted me the way he does. For someone who has been alive as long as I have that says a lot because I have seen so much. Your son's well-being is my top priority. I want to go with him to fight. I can be of aid. I fear for him, Maryse. I fear that I know the truth. I also fear for Clary. She's tied into this somehow. I hate to say this but someone is finishing what Valentine started. A fae and a werewolf have both been murdered. If I'm right about all of this than I'm sure you're going to say that the emergency is a vampire death."

Maryse just stared at the warlock and took everything in that he had said.

"You have to give me time about you and my son. It's not that I don't approve or that I'm upset with his sexuality. It has nothing to do with either of those things. Alec has changed ever since he met you. He was always the serious one who never showed fear. He was so hard for so long. His main priority was his job. My children are all going off on such separate paths. My son is dating a warlock. My daughter is dating a vampire. My adopted son is part angel along with his girlfriend. Go with them, Magnus. It is not a vampire death, this matter needs to be revealed to both Isabelle and Clary as carefully as possible. Simon has been kidnapped. And you know the captor all too well. Adam Lambert is holding Simon hostage. He requests your appearance."

Magnus was drained of all color. He was as pale as a vampire.

Adam sat in a black leather chair that was in one of his New York apartments. He was clad in latex and black leather. In one hand was a whip and in the other was a red dog leash on which he held Simon. Leo stood faithfully at his master's side as they awaited their guests. A knock sounded at the door and so one of the guards let in the awaited group of visitors.

"Welcome back, old friend." Adam laughed as he rose from his chair.

Magnus was holding Alec hand, for he was deathly afraid of what Adam might do to his boyfriend. Jace stood partially in front of Clary, protecting one of the major pawns in this dangerous game. Isabelle was on the opposite side of Magnus, armed with her own whip and staring in horror at her boyfriend on a leash.

"Hey! Only I can put Simon on a leash!" Isabelle yelled.

She then ran forward and kneeled before her boyfriend. Simon wrapped her arms around Isabelle and then whispered in her ear.

"It's not safe for you here, Sweetheart. You and Clary need to get out. Jace, Alec, and Magnus can fend for themselves, but Clary is in grave danger."

Adam yanked on Simon collar and then reprimanded him.

"Now, now, young vampire, it's no fun if you go and spoil my plan."

Jace moved so that he was fully covering Clary. He wasn't going to risk her life. No matter how much stronger and better she was at defending herself, she needed to be protected.

"Hello, Clarissa. It's so good to see you again, my dear." Adam chimed as she peaked around Jace.

"Go to hell!" Clary barked at the murderous warlock.

"Been there, done that. Not much to see, but thanks for the suggestion."

A growl erupted from within Jace. He drew his weapon and prepared himself for battle.

"Now, now, shadowhunter, there's really no need for that. You have someone I want and I have something you want. A simple trade is all I'm asking for. This worthless vampire for your lovely Clarissa."

"Don't do it." Simon pleaded. "He wont keep his word."

"Shut up!" Adam yelled and then kicked Simon. "Guards seize them! Take the girl to my chamber!"

Just as the guards were about to capture the group the door to the apartment burst open.

"Drop your weapons all of you that pledge allegiance to the Warlock Adam Lambert!" A familiar voice demanded.

Then all hell broke loose.

Werewolves, warlocks, and downworlders of all kinds poured into the room under the command of Luke and the Lightwoods. This wasn't just chaos this was war. This was what Adam wanted.

Clary watched Adam try to sneak away but she was too fast for him. She ran off after him and found him trying to get through the window.

"Stop! Stay where you are or I'll kill you!" Clary yelled at the evil warlock.

"There's really no need for that, Clarissa." Adam chuckled as he turned to face her.

A chilling smile was chiseled onto his face. Something wasn't right about the way he was standing or looking at her. It was far too familiar.

"Your father wanted me to spare you from all of this." Adam coaxed as he offered his hand to her. He tried to lure her with his eyes but she was too frightened to respond.

"Come with me, dear Clarissa, and your safety will be ensured."

Clary backed up into the door, her eyes now betraying her as they filled with fear.

"I don't trust you." She murmured as she reached for her weapon.

"That can be changed with time. Come now, Clarissa. Come with me so that we can rule the shadowhunters as your father had planned to do for so long. Come with me, Clarissa."

Just then the door burst open and Clary was thrown forward. Adam grabbed her by the back of her shirt and Jace flew into the room.

"Let her go, you son of a mother fu-"

His insult was cut off by the sound of Clary's screaming. Adam was piercing her in the side.

"Drop the weapon and I wont hurt her any more." Adam demanded.

Jace reluctantly complied and so Adam set her down.

Clary stumbled towards Jace and then buried herself in his arms. The next thing she new Alec and Magnus were by her side, ready to fight and defend.

"Oh this is going to be fun." Jace laughed.

Magnus couldn't help but snicker as well. "Very fun, indeed."

**So as I said before, click this little green button and leave me a review. Tell me what you want to see happen so that I can write more because my creative juices for this story are running low. **


	11. The End

**Hey guys. Sorry it's taken me so long. I know this is super short. I really am drawing blanks so this is sadly the last chapter. Thank you for all of your love and support. **

Chapter Eleven

_The End_

The shadowhunters were ready to unite against the wicked warlock. This had to end now or else it would go on forever. Alec drew his weapon and charged without head. At that very moment magic used his magic. The strength of the two men combined was more powerful than any dark spell that Adam could cast. He had met his match, and his doom. The blast from Magnus sent Adam flying against the wall. The eccentric warlock had lost his luster for his blood seeped through his sequined jacket.

Alec took advantage of the moment and pounced on the warlock. His hand on Adam's throat and his weapon in the other.

"Any last words?" Alec asked as he prepared to finish off the warlock.

"Fuck you." That was the answer.

Just as Alec was about to plunge the weapon into the warlock, a hand stilled his force.

"We don't have to kill." Clary's voice was soft and tender as always.

"We have to stop him for good, Clary." Alec tried to argue.

"Then we will take whatever measures are necessary, but death is most certainly not one of them. Think before you act Alec. He is an idol for the mundanes. Think of all the questions we'd have to answer if he died. We would be exposed in the end."

Clary, for once, was making sense. He was glad that she had still his sword.

Adam was restrained by Magnus, who used some sort of magic binding spell. Simon was let off his leash. And now the shadowhunter and Warlock were free. All was right in the world again.

Later that night:

Magnus had taken Alec home with him, wanting to spend as much time as he could with Alec before his next job. The warlock knew by now that the life of a shadowhunter was unpredictable. Tonight he would make love to Alec again and put the shadowhunter on a pedestal.

As the pair fell back on the bed Alec caught the faint whisper of Magnus' affection that he would hear repeatedly for the rest of time.

"I love you." Magnus whispered. "Forever."

**The End. **


End file.
